Revenge
by DanieAlexisJacks
Summary: Dean meets a strange woman one night, never expecting to find someone who is even more dangerous than him.
1. He Intended Upon a Lonely Celebration

Dean and Sam Winchester sat at a dirty burger joint, almost blatantly ignoring one another. Sam's fingers noisily typed on his laptop, in between bites of the salad next to him. Dean was chewing a mouth full of greasy cheese burger and staring at the wall behind his brother.

"Get over it Dean. Go by yourself. I'm so freakin tired, I'm not celebrating tonight. I know it was a big win, but come on dude. I have been up three days!" He snapped his laptop shut.

"We got a whole nest of blood thirsty vampires. That specialized in stealing babies Sam. I need a few beers." Dean shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"I know." He sighed. "What about tomorrow?"

"Nope. Tonight." Dean stabbed the table with this index finger.

"Well sorry Dean, but I'm taking a shower and sleeping." He stood to throw away his trash and headed out the door.

Dean jumped up and tossed his trash and chased his brother out the door.

"Sammy."

"Dean. I am so not in the mood for your crap right now."

"Fine, you can walk to the motel, I'm going to the bar now." He smiled smugly.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam stood there in shock as Dean hopped in the impala and fired it up.

"Not funny Dean, come on man." Dean turned up the music and motioned like he couldn't hear his brother.

"Sorry dude, can't here you over Angus! "He shouted over the AC/DC blaring through the speakers. He smiled and waved as he pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean entered the bar to be welcomed by smoke filled air, the sound of pool balls clacking and the dim lighting he felt at home in.

He went to the bar and bought two beers. He settled at a table towards the back, in clear view of the TV, and the exits. A few scantily clad women bounced through the door, one went straight for the jukebox and the other three for beer. He watched them dance around, beers in hand for a while. On their third beer and his fourth, someone plopped down at his table. Jack and coke in hand, she then slammed down two shots.

"Excuse me?" He looked up to see a red headed woman with a crooked smile on her face.

"You don't want company?" Her red lips asked with a British accent.

"Well, sure I guess." He leaned back in his seat.

"Shot?" She gestured towards the glass set before him. They threw them back and he was impressed when she didn't flinch. Whiskey, good whiskey at that.

"How did you know I would take it?" He asked slyly.

"I didn't." She turned her attention to the girls in the corner. "I noticed you making puppy dog eyes at those girls, looked like you might need some company."

"Eh, better to watch them than biker in the corner." He motioned to a overweight leather vest wearing man playing pool.

"I agree." She smiled brushing her hand through her waist length red hair.

"So, wait are you like a-"

"Lesbian? No. But a woman can appreciate another woman's body. Don't you think so?" She took a swig out of her drink.

"Hell yeah I do" Dean laughed.

She threw back the rest of her drink, "You ready for another?" Dean shook his head. He watched as she stood and walked to the bar. Her jeans were so tight they looked painted on, and her shirt barely met the top of them, so as she walked it revealed a tiny bit of pale skin and a bit of tattoo.

When she turned around, drink in hand she caught him staring, she didn't avert her eyes, she made eye contact and smiled.

"I thought you were watching the girls."

"Found something better to look at." He took a drink of his beer.

She threw her head back, laughing, "We are a bit charming aren't we sir?"

Dean looked up in mock surprise. "Me? No you must be mistaken, this is just everyday Dean."

"I highly doubt that." she smiled as she took a drink.

"Now I'm offended. You think I am putting on a show for you?"

"Hmm, well then tell me, Everyday Dean. Were you thinking about bedding me tonight?"

Dean was taken aback by her directness.

"Well I'm not saying I wasn't thinking about it."

She laughed again. "Well I commend you for your honesty sir, but I need to get to know a bloke a little better before I touch his penis."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "I like you. I could keep you around for a while I think"

"Oh, so sorry, I will be gone by the morning." She pursed her lips and shook her head sadly.

"Back to England?" He asked.

"Oh goodness no. There's nothing there for me. Just traveling. That's all I do."

"My brother and I are the same. Never stay in one place to long." He finished off his beer.

"Then maybe by some chance, we shall meet again" she touched his hand.

They sat for hours after that laughing and joking until the sun began to rise.

"I feel this is the time to make my exit." She stood and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Until next time." She smiled with her crimson lips and made for the door.

"Wait! You never told me your name!" He called after her.

"It's Ginny!" She answered as the door swung shut behind her

**A/N- Hey guys! I am trying something new, so go easy. This is the shortest chapter I have ever written, so don't expect the others to be quite this short. anyway, I try very hard to update every Monday, so be on the look out!**


	2. A Chance Meeting

Months later Sam and Dean were chasing a shape shifter through the French quarter of New Orleans. Finally Sam had a clear shot, a silver bullet, straight to the heart. After disposing of the body properly, they left the alleyway dusting off their clothes.

"What do you say? A few beers?" Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Bourbon is right around the corner, let's see what's up there" Sam suggest.

"Alright! Wonder what kind of trouble we can get in to there." Dean rubbed his hand together.

They made the walk around to Bourbon Street to run straight in to a large crowd of people.

"Is it Mari Gras?" Dean shouted to his brother.

"I don't think so" Sam replied.

"Here, let's try this one. "Dean grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him in to a bar. It wasn't as loud and crowded as the others, but it still held quite a few people.

Sam found a table and Dean went for drinks, he returned to the table with four beers. "They have a special going on right now, got it on tap for way cheap."

Sam took a sip and made a face. "I see why it was on for cheap."

"Oh come on" Dean said as he took a swig, he cringed just the same." It's not so bad once you get pass the- okay you're right, it's nasty."

Dean chugged his beer as Sam watched on in disgust. "Okay, now I'm going to get something that's actually good."

"What do you say to a couple Jack and cokes?" A British accent sounded behind them.

"Sorry lady, but I like to buy my own alcohol" Dean said without turning around.

"That's not what you said last time, Everyday Dean." Sam watched his brother nearly give himself whiplash turning his head.

"Ginny?" He turned to see the woman he met months ago standing behind him, with the same crimson lips that she had before.

"Dean." She sat next to him and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

Sam cleared his throat from the other side of the table. "Ginny, this is my brother Sam."

She extended her hand for him to shake. "I am so pleased to meet the famous Sammy!"

"Famous?" He cocked an eyebrow at his brother.

"Your brother speaks very highly of you." She explained.

"We met at that bar in Tulsa a few months back, the night you wouldn't come with me. See what you missed out on" he smiled.

"Oh, so it's you he was out with all night." Sam rolled his eyes as he took a drink.

"We sat in the bar until I had to leave at sun rise, making fun of the drunken asses at the pool table." She tapped the shot glasses she sat down before them.

They all took the shot.

"You mean you really didn't go home with anyone that night? "Sam asked incredulous.

"I told you. She was beautiful but we just drank all night."

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" Ginny asked with false offence in her voice.

"It's not you that's the problem, it's the lady killer over there" Sam smiled.

"Jackass." Dean punched his brother in the arm.

"He can be rather charming, but he didn't run when I told him I wasn't going to have sex that night, which most do. But this is all beside the point." She opened her arms wide and showed her sparkling white teeth. "Fancy seeing you two here. The whole world and we meet up by chance in the Big Easy. Can you believe it?"

"I know right. What do you think Sammy, wanna party with a beautiful girl tonight? "Dean turned to his brother.

"Why not? I can finish up the write ups for the case in the morning and give Bobby a call." Sam shrugged

"Sweet!"

They spent the next few hours drinking and laughing. At one point Dean was even drunk enough to let Ginny drag him out on the dance floor.

"I'm starved!" Ginny said as she threw herself down in the booth next to Sam. "A greasy burger sounds great."

"You're my kind of woman!" Dean exclaimed from the other side of Sam, who was not amused by their drunken slurring.

Suddenly Ginny was alert. She looked around the room. "Time for me to take my leave boys." She stood suddenly and leaned across the table to kiss them each on the cheek.

"Until next time Everyday Dean. Bye Sammy" Waved and took off out the door.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam looked at his brother who was staring at the door she just walked through.

"What?" He looked at his brother and took a swig if his beer.

"Who is that?"

"Ginny? I dunno, just a girl." He turned towards the TV.

"No Dean. Not just a girl. Something is up with her." He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Seriously? She's just friendly. People can be...friendly." he looked around the bar.

"No, something is up with her. I'm telling you Dean. I can feel it."

"You think she's some kind of freak? Sam I would know if I was dancing with a, something unnatural. " he leaned over the table and looked at his brother. "Trust me here Sammy, when have I ever lead you wrong? Besides, we probably won't ever see her again.

**A/N-Chapter two! thanks for all the follows and favorites, love you guys!**


	3. Graveyard

Sam walked through the cemetery grumbling under his breath. The wind was blowing his hair into his eyes, and he dropped his flash light.

"Seriously. God damn it Dean" he grabbed the mug covered light and wiped it off on his jeans. He could hear his brother laughing in his head. A huge angel statue stood before him, as he tried to make the turn around it, he was jerked backwards to the ground.

"Do not speak. They will hear us." Castiel whispered.

They sat and listened. They could hear voices in the distance. They got closer and closer, but Sam couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They were mostly male voices, with very serious tones. Then a female's voice rang out. A fight broke out. Sam saw flashes of green reflecting off the tombstones. He peaked around the weeping angel statue to see a woman spinning in circles, firing bright flashes of light off in every direction. The robed figures tried to run but she struck them down as they turned. Sam shifted back to hide behind the statue again, fearing that he may be the stranger's next victim.

The fight went on for a time. When silence filled the air Sam turned to look at Castiel and he was gone.

He peeked out from behind the statue to see bodies laid out among the grave markers.

"What the hell?" Sam ran to the nearest one. It was a man in black robes, a skull mask covering his face, he wasn't breathing. He checked body after body, all dead, with not one sign of a bullet wound.

In the corner of his eye he saw someone move. A woman stood in the distance, her red hair whipping in the wind.

Sam stood and the stared at each other for a moment. Then she turned and ran.

"Hey! What just happened?" She never answered, she just kept running. He raised his gun, but couldn't bring himself to shoot.

Then she disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What your saying is, you met some chick in the cemetery who conducted a massacre, without a gun, I might add, and you didn't shoot her?" Dean paced the room.

"Well, I mean to shoot her. I just had a feeling." Sam cringed while he waits for his brother's outburst.

"Well fuck Sam, if you had a feeling just follow it. Along with the woodland creatures that help you clean and get dressed in the morning." Dean rolled his eyes. "She could be out there conducting more mass murders right now, because you had a feeling" Dean began pulling shot guns and hand guns out of his bag, checking them each for ammunition as he went, slamming each on the table as he filled the empty ones.

"It's not like that Dean. I felt like I knew her." Sam sighed "and even stranger, there hasn't been any police report, and it has been almost twelve hours."

"Well let's check it out." Dean began stowing guns in his pants and walking to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They wandered the grave yard for hours.

"You sure you didn't dream this up?" Dean turned to his brother.

"Oh my God Dean, shut up" Sam snapped.

"It is true" Cas appeared behind them.

"Shit! Cas you could give a guy a warning." Dean jumped.

The angel looked at him curiously.

"Sam and I were here last night. And so was she."

"Who is she?" Dean asked.

"We aren't sure. She isn't of our domain. There is something about this woman, we know nothing of her. And we can't trace her." Castiel blinked at them.

"Great, even the angels don't know anything." Dean grumbled.

"We need you to find out something."

"Whoa, we aren't some public service to the flying asses upstairs. We do what we want." Dean threw his hands in the air and walked back towards the impala.

"We will do it." Sam said.

"What!" Dean turned around

"I'm curious." He shrugged.

"We can't let them boss us around." Dean shouted.

"I'm not doing it for them Dean. I want to know for myself"

"Fine Sam. Do what the hell you want, just don't involve me." Dean walked over to the impala and slammed the door behind him after he settled in the driver's seat.

The drive back to the hotel room was full of tension. After Dean parked the car he got out of the car without saying another word to his brother. By the time Sam entered the room her could hear the shower running in the next room. To avoid any further arguments he gathered his laptop and back pack full of notes and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat a public library a few blocks away from the cemetery. His laptop was out and he had several print outs all over the table. He heard the chair next to him scrape on the floor and another person fill it.

"Any luck?" a woman's voice asked.

"With what?" his eyes didn't leave the glowing screen before him.

"Finding anything about me" Sam looked up to see Ginny sitting next to him, chin on her fist, elbow propped on the table. Red nails tapping the wooden table impatiently.

"You?" His eyes grew wide.

"So shocked. Yes it was me in the grave yard." She looked bored. "You know you'll never find me that way. There are no news reports in your world about me. I am very good at covering my tracks, for being someone so famous."

"How are you famous?" he gaped at her.

She laughed "My Childhood is known by everyone who is able to open a book. Or watch a movie, even with the ending all screwy." She looked up at him.

"I don't understand." Sam moved his laptop to the side. "What do you mean 'my world'?"

"You are a smart man, you will figure it out. And when you do, give me a call." She slid a napkin across the table at him before rising and leaving the library

_Ginny- 555-555-5434_.

**A/N-Hey guys! I appreciate the follows and favorite, keep on reading please! **


	4. Discovery

Sam sat at the desk staring at the napkin. Dean was still ignoring him so he was laying back on the bed, music in his ears.

"Ginny." He whispered. "A book." He had been wreaking his brain for three days.

Finally he threw the napkin down and grabbed the TV remote. The first thing that flashed across the screen was a Montage of a series of movies

"Harry Potter Weekend continues tonight with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!" The announcer blared.

Sam turned back to the note. Her voice rang out "My childhood is known by everyone who is able to open a book"

"Oh my God!" He shouted and grabbed his phone.

The phone rang thrice before her voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Ginevra Weasley." He said plainly.

"Oh, look at you smart boy! I will be there in a moment."  
The line went dead.

A sharp knock was heard.

Sam looked around curiously. Dean was snoring on his bed, and the TV was still on. The knock sounded again as he stood to answer it.

"Were you going to leave a lady out in the cold?" She rushed in and shut the door behind her.

"How did you get here so fast?" He watched her take off her coat and settle herself at the table.

She raised an eyebrow. "You read the books right? Aparation."

"It's all real?" He was wide eyed.

"You sure are suprized for a man who hunts down supernatural things." She laughed. Waving her hand she summoned a water bottle from the mini fridge.

"Stop that! Dean will kill you" she laughed at his antics.

"Let him try."

Dean sat up on the bed and pulled his ear buds out.

"Alright, tell me what you found. I want in"he turned to see Ginny at the table.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"I found her. Here she is." Sam motioned towards her.

"Obviously. I mean the case." He rolled his eyes.

"So am I" Dean jumped at Sams words.

He pulled a gun and pointed it at the girl. "So your the girl in the cemetery." He became fierce.

"Yes I am." She said calmly. "And I like this side of you Everyday Dean."

"This isn't a joke. I will shoot you. Once I- figure out what you are."

"Dean just hang on a sec-" Sam tried to intervein.

"I'm a witch." She said matter of factly.

"Sam, what the hell, you're bring witches home now?" He shouted at his brother.

"Technically you wanted to bed me, not Samuel." She examined her nails again.

"You, shut up!" He gestured towards her with the gun.

"Oh, he thinks he is a big man now!" She laughed.

"Shut up I said! You are nothing but some sad lady who thought it would be fun to kill bunnies and make hex bags." He shouted.

"Dean I wouldn't-" but he was interrupted by Ginny who was now on her feet.

"You know nothing little boy. Nothing. I am not some hag who worships a pitiful demon for the numbers to next weeks lottery tickets. I am a witch. Born with my powers and educated in how to use them in one of the most prestigious schools in Europe. You are a boy with a gun and some salt." She stepped forward, the air almost crackling around her with power.

Dean looked at her in shock, but didn't lower his gun. Sam stood back in the corner not sure of what to say or do.

"What?" Dean's face was puzzled.

Her face was red. "Go ahead and shoot me. I won't stop you. But I promise if you do, then little problems you think you have now will be childsplay. Your country, then your world will be taken over, and I will not be there to stop it. I can give you three options. One, shoot me. Right now. Two let me go, and never try to find me again, cause next time I won't let you shoot me, I will fight back, and you will lose. Or three, you listen to me and join me in saving your pitiful country before it is completely overrun by deatheaters."

Dean lowered the fire arm.

"This doesn't mean anything. I just, I need to think." He sat on the bed.

Ginny, still red in the face sat in her chair, she took a deep breath and then her crimson smile was back.

"So, what's the deal? Why are you here? I mean aren't you supposed to be married with like two and a half kids right now?" Sam asked as he sat at the table.

"If what that lady had written was true, then yes. But the end of that bool had a small difference, I guess to taunt me in some way."she sighed.

"The epilogue?"Sam asked.

"Harry never came out of the forest alive. Hagrid carried out his body, but we burried it. The love of my life died that day, and she couldn't even write the truth. She even wrote that we were to bed married. Three children. Everyone got a happily ever after but George and I." She told them.

"So Voldemort is still alive?" Sam asked.

"Wait, what? Are we talking Harry Potter here? Like those movies? Your saying it's all real?" Dean looked at them in amazement.

"Oh my Gods! You kill monsters for a living but you can't accept that actual witchcraft is real?" She said exasperatedly.

"I have never come face to face with a character out of a book before, excuse me for having to have a second to catch up with you." He said, very annoyed and confused.

"To answer your question Sam, Voldemort is dead."

"How? If Harry died in the forbidden forrest then who killed him?" Sam questioned.

"I killed the bastard. My brother attempted to hold me back, but I'm stronger when I'm angry. And I was completely furious. When I saw his lifeless body, something came alive in me" She drew invisible lines on the table with her finger.

"Well, that's all well and good, but we have managed to kill everything we have come by, so a world with out you won't be that bad." Dean cocked the gun.

"Dean, you need to think about this. She killed at least twelve deatheaters single handed in the cemetery. Thats tweleve guys with magic wands. You stand no chance with that gun." Sam stood.

"No no. Let him. There isn't anything for me here. I am doing this for you muggles benefit. So kill me. I would like nothing more." She looked up at Sam.

A gun shot rang through the room, and Ginny fell to the floor

**A/N- Oh no! Whatever will we do? I am so glad to get some feedback! Thank you guys, and keep them coming. I am good with replying to questions and comments. Shout outs to...highlander348 and kindleflame5 for the reviews and highlander348, Train1 for the follows and RainJones136, Frogie, for the favorites. I love you all!**


	5. Explainations

"Dean!" Sam yelled and tackled his brother to the ground.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Look, I did what was best. She's a witch Sam. We could do with less of those." He pushed his brother off of him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

They heard a groan from the other side of the room. Ginny stood and flicked a bullet at the men on the ground. "I thought for sure that would work!"

"No way! Witches die when you shoot them." Dean stammered, waving his gun at her.

"We should at least. Unless sacrifice was made for you. God dammit Harry! Just let me fucking die!" Fury engulfed her . She sat at the table and put her head down to gain her composure. "Alright, so now are you willing to listen so I don't have to kill you?" She looked up.

"Please." Sam pleaded with his brother.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." he sat at the table. "So now, what is this again. Your life was written in a book, but the screwed up the ending. In real life your boyfriend was killed and you killed the ass wipe that caused so much trouble."

"In a nut shell." She nodded.

"Then why are you here Ginny, don't you have a huge family?" Sam asked.

"I do, but they are all out having lives, getting married and making babies. That's just not me, I was weighing everyone down, and the remaining deatheaters fled to America, so I followed." She informed.

"That doesn't explain why you just survived a bullet to the head." Dean sat his gun down.

"Sacrifice. Obviously Harry did, or does love me, because no matter how many curses or thrown at me I still get back up. Ron got hit with the killing curse and survived after Harry died but later he almost died from a curse about two years ago. For me it has extended. Obviously because I am still breathing right now." She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Harry as in the guy from the movies with the glasses and the scar?" Dean squenched his face, trying to keep up.

"Daniel Radcliffe is nothing compared to the real Harry. But yes, you get the jest of it." She sighed. "But this isn't the point, I have been watching you for a while boys, and I think you need my help."

"We have got along just fine by ourselves." Dean snapped as he pulled a chair out from the table and plopped himself down.

"Mhm." She raised her eyebrows. "Your telling me you haven't noticed how active things have gotten lately? That there aren't enough hunters to go around, and they keep disappearing."

Sam turned to his brother for his reaction. "That's just the life of a hunter. We die. The job doesn't come with a great mortality rate." He dug in his pocket.

"Bull shite. This is so much more than usual. In the past week three hunters have died of unexplainable causes." She used finger quotes. "It was the killing curse. They got in the way of a deatheater rallying forces for another war. They hate hunters with a passion."

Dean shrugged "Most evil things do."

"This is completely different. They already hate muggles. Muggles that think they know anything about the world make any deatheater's blood boil." She shook her head.

"Woah. We do know about that crazy ass world!" Dean stood pointing at the window.

"No you don't. You know enough to be dangerous, that's why you have such short life spans, you fuck with things that you have no business being involved in, and most of you seem to think you are the top of the food chain. A seriously ridiculous superiority complex."

Her long red fingernail pointed at Dean. "Like yours." Sam laughed as Dean was visibly taken back.

"Superiority complex? Me, I have a superiority complex?" He paced the room restlessly. "No, I just like killing evil shit. Things that deserve to be dead."

"like me?" A smile played on her lips.

"Yes, like you."he stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Because that works. Shoot first ask questions later." She rolled her eyes.

"So a nest full of vamps is going to stop ripping the throat if a child out for me to interrogate it?" He snapped.

"Now you know that's not what I am talking about. I'm talking about the werewolf you killed because she at a sheep. You didn't know that woman." She snapped right back.

"It's only a matter of time before she started slaughtered a nearby village" He blew off as Sam stood to the side uncomfortably.

"A sheep! Dean, a god damn sheep. How do you jump to that conclusion so quickly?" Ginny rose from her seat and circled the table. "That woman had never killed before. Ever. She was born a wolf. That twenty three years, and one mistake was made. She got out. She ate the neighbor's sheep. One fucking sheep, and you put a bullet through her."

"One less creepy crawly."he turned away from her.

She lunged at him. Hair and fists flying. Sam jumped infront of her and held her back. "You are just like them. You might as well join them. You filthy shite."

She backed up and Sam let her go. She dusted off her clothes and walked out the door.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled as he followed her out the door. "Ginny, wait!"

She had her wand raised ready to leave.

"Why? So that your brother can inform me that my Godson deserves to be euthanized?" She bit.

"Teddy?" Sam gasped.

"Teddy. Remus would be so upset. He is only five, so wonderful though. He is great for his mum, and so excited when I visit. So pure, and untainted. He has no idea he is any different than any other kid. His cousins all know and accept him. To hear Dean talk like we just need to put him down like a dog." She paced.

"Look, I'm sorry about Dean. He has just had bad experiences, and doesn't know how else to be." Sam sighed.

"I have had bad experiences too. That doesn't mean I get to act like an ass!" She shouted the last bit at the window to Sam and Dean's room. "But I am sorry about me snapping at you Sam. It wasn't your fault, and that was unacceptable."

"Will you come back in?" Dean gestured to the door.

"What do I have to loose, right?" She pulled the door open and smiled at Sam.

"So your back? Dean layed back on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"Thought you could be rid of me so easily?" She plopped down on Sam's bed, back to her normal flirty self.

"That was easy?" Dean raised a brow as Sam began talking.

"So where are the death eaters going next?"

"Hard to tell, they were heading west, but i'm not sure if they are going to Phoenix or back to Oklahoma." She rolled over on her back.

"So what will we need to kill the bastards?" Dean asked frankly.

"Me." She answered.

"Just some scrawny little girl?" Dean mocked her.

"You should have seen the damage she did in the cemetery Dean. I wouldn't mess with her." Sam opened his laptop at the table.

"You never found a trace of those bodies did you Sammy?" She smiled.

"How did you manage that?" Dean said accusing. She just smiled at him from the other bed. "God your creepy." Dean made a show of shuddering.

"Full of shit. I'm sexy. I can tell you think so every time to look at me." She stretched like a cat across the bed. Dean looked her up and down as she closed her eyes and yawned.

"You can sleep here. We have plenty of room." Sam said keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Plenty of room? Where? Two people. Two beds." Dean glared at his brotger.

"Come on Dean. You can't share?" She smiled at his slyly. "Um. No" he stood and made his way over to the table.

"You can use my bed Ginny. I won't be sleeping tonight anyway." Sam offered. "Sounds good to me." She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. The brothers sat in silence for a while.

Dean glared at his sibling until he stood. "I'm going to get food."

"I will have whatever you have" Ginny called from the bed without opening her eyes.

"You know what I want." Sam continued typing away.

"I wasn't offering to get anyone else dinner." He huffed as he left the room.

"He will bring back food. For all of us. He will be a bitch about it though." Sam took a swig from his water.

She laughed and turned to face him.

"You just keep messing with him don't you?"

"I get a certain enjoyment from watching your brother squirm."

Sam just smiled at his computer screen.

**A/N- sorry guys I know it is Thursday and usually I post on Mondays but my other half was sick and I had to be nurse to my fiance. Thanks again for all the feed back! keep on hitting that button!**


	6. Sneak A Peek

Dean returned that night and threw a fast food bag at the two other occupants of the room. After Ginny scarfed the bacon cheese burger down she fell straight to sleep on Sam's bed.

"You're really okay with her being here? You honestly believe that she is a character out of a book?" Dean sat with his burger at the table after he showered.

"Even if she isn't, Ginny has skill. I do believe her though." Sam snapped his laptop shut.

"Maybe we should call Cas." Dean chomped more than a mouthful off of his burger.

"Seriously? Okay wait. I was dumb to investigate for Cas, but now it's okay?"

"This is different. She is already here" he said, half chewed food flying.

"Ugh, close your mouth."

Dean began smacking loudly, food fully exposed.

"How mature." Sam stood and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean said after he swallowed.

Sam just gave him a dumb founded look and walked outside. "Rude." Dean mumbled, setting his burger down.

He followed his brother to see him standing with Castiel. "You found her?" The angel asked in amazement.

"She found us." Sam answered.

"And Sammy here just invited her in for a spot of tea, without a second thought." Dean said in a poorly done British accent.

"If she was going to kill us, she would have done it by now." Sam pulled his jacket around himself in an attempt to protect his body from the brisk night air.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dean mumbled "so Cas, what do you think?"

"Well, I need so see her first. Then I will probably take her to my brothers to discuss what should be done."

"I wouldn't try to take her anywhere. She can be ferocious. " Dean dug his hands in his pockets.

"I think we are capable."

"I shot her between the eyes and she flicked the bullet back at me." Dean took a step forward "it practically bounced off her" he stage whispered.

Cas continued to stare at Dean blankly. He took a step forward to push Dean out of the way when the door opened and a head with a curtain of red hair popped out.

"Come on in boys, don't leave our guest out in the cold." She smiled and disappeared back in to the room.

Upon reentering the room they found Ginny sitting cross legged on Sam's bed.

Cas stood before her. "What are you?"

"You should know, Angel." Her eyes flashed with fury.

"No, I do not." "Ginny Weasley, my late boyfriend was Harry Potter." She said snidely.

Castiel looked around the room for a moment, turned, and disappeared.

"Cas! Where did he go?" Dean pointed at Ginny while Sam looked on in shock. "What kind of voo doo trick did you pull to get his feathery ass to fly?"

"I didn't do a thing. Now excuse me while I get back to sleep." She threw herself back on the bed.

"No, that isn't an answer." Dean stepped forward.

"Call as many angels as you want, the same thing will happen." She huffed.

"Do you kill angels?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Never touched one. They prefer to act like I don't exist. They have been trying very very hard to act like I don't exist. A demon will fall to its knees before me, if it doesn't tuck tail and run." She sat back up. "I have tried over and over again to talk to the angels, so I can understand what is happening to me. Why I can't die, when I want to so badly. But the reaction is always the same."

"But Cas asked me to find you. Why would he want me to find you, so he could take off?" Sam questioned.

"That, I don't know. But I still got the same reaction. Now can I please, go to sleep? Or do you need to call a demon and see that too?" She laid down and rolled over away from them.

"God damn woman."Sam heard Dean mumble as he crawled into bed.

Soon Sam's thoughts were drowned out by the mind numbing snoring coming from both beds. He thought he was going to be able to drift a little in the chair, but that didn't seem to be an option, given the current sound level in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke to his brother snoring in the next bed. He sat up to see Sam alone in his bed, and no sign of Ginny. That's when he heard the shower begin to pitter patter on the bath tub floor. A small humming could be heard after a bit, and the sound of the shower curtain being fully opened and closed lead in to full blown singing. Dean rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed grabbing his toiletry bag on the way to the sink. He splashed his face, only to realize all of the towels were in the bathroom. He had effectively made a huge mess all over the counter and in his toilety bag. "Shit" he mumbled as he turned to look at the bathroom door of which the singing was coming from. He reached for the handle and slowly turned it. It gave. The door was unlocked. He paused for a moment to asses his situation. She was so loud, Dean was sure he could slip in and out with out alarming her. He peaked around the corner so see Sam still sound asleep. He took a breath and slowly opened the door. He was greeted by a face full of steam. Dean squinted around the room until a hand towel was spotted on the rack above the toilet. He snatched the needed article and turned around to see Ginny's smirking face poking out of the curtain.

"Looking to sneak a peek?" She laughed as he exited the tiny room in a hurry.

He dried his things and changed his clothes before she ended her shower. The bathroom door opened to reveal the woman in nothing but a towel on her head. Dean's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and turned away.

"Oh come now Dean. It's as if you have never seen a woman starkers before" she laughed as she dug through a tiny bag on the table in clear view of the window.

"Seriously, could you at least stay away from the window" Dean stood and closed the blinds trying unsuccessfully to avert his eyes. "You are going to cause someone to wreck in the parking lot." He grumbled.

"Am I sensing embarrassment?" She smirked at him again as she pulled clothes much to big to fit out of her hand bag. "Underwear are the worst, always go straight to the bottom." She grumbled as she bent over and reached her entire arm inside the bag. Dean stared as she stuck her tongue out obviously struggling to reach something. With her whole body in view Dean could clearly see the tattoo on her lower back, a black deer stood alone except for a tiny lightning bolt by its back hooves. It was looking down, almost in defeat. Before he could examine her perfectly round ass just below it she stood straight and looked at him.

She walked across the room and thrust the bag at him. "Reach in there and get my underwear. Apparently my arm isn't long enough." She put her hands on her hips almost wanting to keep her whole body in view. Dean reached his hand into the bag and found no bottom. He jerked his hand back out of it and looked at the bag curiously.

"Undetectable extension charm. Like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside." She smiled. "What?" He looked up at her. "Okay, well someone doesn't watch good television. " She mumbled. "Just reach in, I could feel them, but I couldn't grab a hold. If it is lacey, grab it. That would be your best bet." She said matter of factly.

He reached in again, his arm kept going and going with no end in site. He was up to his shoulder when he finally felt lace. He pulled it out and handed both the underwear and the bag back to her.

She slipped the red lace up her legs and then pulled her hair out of the towel. She bent over toweling her hair and continued talking like normal. "Thanks. I fully expected you to balk. I'm surprised at you."

He finally snapped out of his trans like state and looked away. "Not fair, you had me distracted, with your, naked-ness." He said as he awkwardly motioned towards her blindly.

"Have a hard time saying no to a naked woman Dean?" She pulled her bra on and began slipping her jeans on.

"No. I was just caught off guard. Why do you do that?" He turned and began digging through his bag aimlessly, trying to not look at the now half naked girl.

"I will have to remember that. Being raised in a house full of boys, your modesty goes right out the window. With my brothers there is no such thing as knocking." She started buttoning up her shirt and headed to the sink to asses her hair situation.

Dean turned to look at her to see her pull her wand out of her bag and dry her hair instantly. She ruffled it with her hands but ultimately left it down after a few seconds. "Hungry?" She asked as she walked to the door.

"Not really." He snapped.

"Get over your self. I am going to the burger joint a block over, I will get Sammy something, but if you don't come out of pure stubbornness I will let you starve." She pulled the door open and looked at him.

"Fine. Let me leave him a note" he grabbed the pad and jotted down a short message before following her out the door.

**A/N- Thanks for the feedback guys! Okay so first thing- This is Sam and Dean circa-Season 4ish. So, they know Angels and Demons but no Apocalypse yet, Bobby is alive, as well as Jo and Ellen, and Dean is still shooting first, asking questions later. Second thing- Sorry about the craziness of these updates. On top of the insanity that was last week, the uploading has changed on me, and it takes forever! Like I said first I appreciate all of the feedback, favorites, and follows. I have another story too, and I normally have shout outs at the end for everyone who reviews, follows or favorites, but after dealing with this whole uploading process I am ready to go to bed. Keep on doing what your doing! Love you guys!**


	7. Ambushed

The tiny restaurant was full of people bustling about, people knocking chairs over trying to get weaved through the crowd and sat at the only open booth at the back of the cafe.

Dean followed, bumping into several waitresses on his way earning dirty looks from each of them. By the time he had gotten to the table she already waved down wait staff and ordered them each a cup of coffee.

"Why do you always just assume that you know what I want?" He asked annoyed.

"Have I been wrong yet?" She smirked across the table.

Dean grumbled as he lifted the steaming cup for a sip. "Okay, lets get down to business. Why are these deathmunchers here? In America of all places." He looked over his cup at her.

"Good question." She sat her cup down. "You guys are so divided; it is so easy to wriggle your way in."

"I'm not here to talk about government, lady."

She rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with government, I suppose it is be a nice reflection for your government, but that's a discussion for another day." She took a long drink. "But in Europe, our creatures band together. Werewolves travel in packs, shape shifters are families, and vampires have their own society, monarchy and all. Here werewolves are lone creatures as are shifters and walkers, and vampires travel in nests. So deatheaters are able to work there way in to their ranks easily and convince them to work for them"

"So it's our fault, hm?" He looked through his eye brows at her.

"Not necessarily. It's the American Ministry. It reminds me a lot of how our Ministry was before the war. We are now opening up communication. They have more rights, even house elves and centaurs thanks to my sister-in-law." She held up a hand to flag down help.

They ordered food and Dean looked back at her. "So is your sister a lawyer or something?"

She gasped and clutched her chest in a show of dramatics. "I thought you didn't care" she fanned herself, keeping away fake tears.

"Forget I asked." He ducked, narrowly missing a waitress' tray.

"My brother's wife Hermione. She is a lawyer she works for a company fighting for equality. Sam reminds me quite a bit of her. More logical than emotional like you and I, she loves books and research like he does. You wouldn't believe how alike they really are."

"How do you know that Sam is a book worm?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Um, well, I just assumed." She shrugged and looked away.

"You have been watching us haven't you, you hag?" Her eyes grew wide as he slammed his fist on the table, rattling the cutlery.

"Now calm down Dean. After what I heard-" she tried to sooth him.

"No, you come in here with some sob story about your dead boyfriend and sad family that doesn't want you anymore, and your just a lying sack of shit like everything else trying to get in on what we do. Well let me tell you what sister, you have no idea what you have stumbled upon." He shouted enraged, making the whole restaurant pause and look at them.

"My family does want me thank you very much, they pester me about coming home with every owl they send. I stumbled upon nothing, I have been watching from a distance for about a year. You are the best at what you do that's why I seeked you out. You are from a family of Hunters that got dragged in to a bad situation at no fault of your own, and I can relate. I need people who know their ass from a hole in the ground, and with a gut that leads them right." The waitress came with their food as she was whispering angrily at him "so I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me and call me names, especially in public. Sweetie." She said in a much louder and sickeningly sweet voice.

She smiled at him and then thanked the gaping waitress as a dismissal. "You shouldn't be doing things like that though Honey. People will start to think you are some kind of creep." He said in a voice that matched her tone as the waitress slowly left the table, still eavesdropping.

"If you want someone to trust you, you shouldn't fucking spy on them." He added with a whisper.

"Do you need anything else?" She approached the table again.

"Yes, matter of fact I would, I would love you to stop listening in on our conversation." Ginny snapped.

"If your having marital issues, my mother is a counselor" she said snidely.

"So what if we are? Our marriage is our business; I don't need snot nosed kids in my face. Get out of here, give me my ticket and a box. Jesus." He sent her away.

"Your marriage?" Sam sat down and stole a piece of Dean's toast.

"You missed it Sammy, we just got back from Vegas." A corner of Ginny's crimson mouth turned up.

"Would you two shut it?" Dean snatched his toast back from Sam's grasp right as he was biting down, leaving him to snap at air.

"Whatever you want, darling husband." She took a bite of his bacon as the waitress dropped boxes and the check at the table. Dean dug in his wallet as Sam and Ginny placed the still steaming food in the containers provided. He threw some cash on the table and stomped out of the restaurant.

Ginny walked out behind him. "Touchy touchy." She chided.

"How do we find deatheater activity anyway?" Sam followed them down the street.

"Call your contact, Bobby right? The last hunters death, and work from there." She said over her loud boots.

Sam wasted no time. He pulled the phone out of his back pocket and dialed his friend's number. Ginny zoned him out, easily keeping up with Dean's brisk pace. As they approached the hotel Sam snapped his phone shut.

"David McLan. Next town over. Found in a motel 8 with no trace of forced entry, put on the books as unknown cause of death. Body in perfect shape. Just stopped breathing." Sam informed them.

"Fuck. Okay, to close for comfort. Lets get our shit and move." She picked up the pace and took off to the door.

Dean dug the key out of his pocket and scanned it. As soon as the door clicked, releasing the lock it flew open, a jet of green light barley missing Dean's head.

"Move!" She shouted pushing pass him in to a ransacked room full of hooded figures. Ginny held her wand before her and glared fiercely at the intruders. The room was still and silent for a moment before she began throwing spells. Several spells hit her but had no effect. She continued to walk forward with determination. "Avada Kedavara!" She whispered over and over again, striking people down left and right. Now the figures tried to dive for cover, obviously not prepared to face another witch.

Dean peeked through the window to check out the situation, a deatheater pointed their wand at his forehead. Before Dean realized what was happening, Ginny spun on her heel, and shouted "petrificus totalus". The masked figure froze and fell to the floor. She continued throwing light about the room.

"Stay out of the way jackass!" She roared at Dean. "Get your shit and get in the car."

She struck down the last of the group, and motioned to the frozen figure on the floor. Ropes shot out of her wand and bound his hands and feet together as she inspected the bodies about the room.

Dean snatched his bag off the table and went out to the impala.

Moments later she followed, the frozen figure floating along behind her as she tucked her wand in a holster strapped to her forearm. She opened the back door and the body levitated itself in to the seat. She closed the door and walked around to the passenger side. Sam scrambled out of the passenger seat and offered it to the woman while Dean looked on in shock.

Ginny accepted the seat with a smile and buckled in while Sam sat next to the perfectly still figure in the back.

"Want to explain to me why you put a body in my car?" Dean looked at the woman riding shotgun as if she had a third eye.

"He is alive." She dug through her bag as she answered him simply.

"I have never seen a live being be that still and quiet" he pulled out of the parking lot with a tone of disbelief.

"Petrificus Totalus, full body bind right?" Sam spoke up from the back seat, poking the cloaked man.

"We don't need your nerd talk right now Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well Sammy seems to know is stuff. It is a full body bind. It should wear off in an hour, so I went ahead and bound his arms and legs too, give me time to redo the charm when it wears. He couldn't do much anyway, I took his wand." She held a wooden stick up examining it before she snapped it in half and threw it out the open window. "Shame, dragon heart string, holly, very loyal wand." She dismissed.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. The car fell silent as they all realized that the driver asked the witch where to go instead of making the decision on his own.

"I-I guess, somewhere to interrogate him." Ginny looked at Dean suspiciously.

"Bobby's it is." Sam picked up his phone as they sped down the road.

**A/N- You should all thank Kindleflame5. I got a PM and that was the push I really needed. The document uploader is taking forever for me, so i was getting lazy, and not updating Revenge after I updated Lost. Thanks for all the reviews and such!**


End file.
